Fantasy
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: A Arthur le gustaba Emily, lastima que nunca iban más allá por decisión de ella. Inglaterra trata de olvidarse de esos pensamientos. Un día, llega a su casa y se encuentra a Emily, una muy atractiva y candente, disfrazada de conejo. ¿Cómo reaccionará el inglés al saber que...? *AU. UkxFemUs*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz

**Advertensia: **_He... no se crear derrames nasales así que... no soy responsable de ningún problema secundario. _Leve lemon. Mención de contenido porno. Delirios de Arthur (un inglés necesitado). Infidelidad?

**Pareja: **UkxFemUs, UkxPlayboyFemUs? (en serio, no se como clasificar esto).

**Nota: **Altern Universe. Como dije anteriormente, me cuesta explicar esta cosa. No tengo idea como clasificar esto... Solo espero que les guste.

_._

* * *

**"Fantasy"**

**.**

_-…Gracias por dejarme a casa, Arthur-eso fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Emily cuando el inglés le abrió la puerta del taxi para que bajara después de haberle pagado al chofer.-No tenías que acompañarme a mi reunión._

_-No problem, my dear, para eso estoy-respondió alegre Arthur, acompañándola a la mampara de la puerta de entrada.- Eh… ¿Te gustaría comer mañana en mi casa?_

_La estadounidense asintió, a Arthur le sudaban las manos. Se acercó un poco y la besó, ella respondió el beso. La abrazó para sí, bajando sus manos por la espalda; Emily entrecerraba los ojos disfrutando el momento. Solos los dos, bajo la mampara de su casa, en una bella noche estrellada._

_Luego de varios minutos, una extraña sensación en Arthur explotó: un calor, solo quería entrarla y quitarle el vestido a tirones. A lo mejor __**al fin, **__sería la noche. La noche en que sus "demonios" iban a liberarse. Apasionó más el beso y…_

_-¡Adiós!-exclamó Emily, besándolo finalmente en la mejilla y cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Y eso. ¡¿Y eso fue todo?! ¡Shit!_

_La lluvia irrumpió con fuerza al mismo tiempo que a Arthur se le fruncía el entrecejo, mirando como tonto la puerta. A veces, solo a veces, detestaba a su novia. La detestaba por ser a veces "inalcanzable" para él._

* * *

.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se detestaba lamentándose de que no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla. Eran con suerte las ocho de la mañana.

-Shit, siempre pasa lo mismo bloody hell…-murmuraba parándose, y empezó a daeambular por su casa. Sus hadas lo seguían preocupadas, viendo a su amo yéndose a su cuarto de magia: lleno de pociones, libros de hechizos, y un armario con "trajes" (cualquier persona creería que eran disfraces de Harry Potter). Buscó entre libros de su estante hasta que encontró una docena de revistas porno. Últimamente tenía la extraña manía de guardarlas por separado en todas partes, como si en caso de necesidad no tuviera que buscarlas (además no quería que su novia se las pillara).

Empezó a hojearlas y tirarlas al suelo, después de todo, sus hadas las recogerían después.

-Basura… basura…-hojeó una por largo rato-¡Agh, francés!-y la tiró lejos, pero se detuvo al ver la última: _Playboy, _donde aparecía una rubia de ojos azules que le recordaba mucho a Emily. Y al igual que las otras, la tiró, y cayó dentro de un caldero lleno de poción blanca. Al instante, se empezó a volver color rojo y empezaron a salir burbujas.

Pero obviamente, Arthur no se había dado cuenta.

¿Tenía algo? ¿Por qué nunca podía llegar más allá con ella?... Pero era un caballero, así que tendría que esperar… Y lucirse esa noche como el caballero que era.

Salió del cuarto, mientras, unas extrañas orejas de conejo salían dentro del caldero…

* * *

¿Rosas? Sí. ¿Servilletas? Sí. ¿Desodorante? Sí. ¿Comida que no fuera chatarra? Definitivamente sí. Solo le faltaba entrar a su casa y ordenarlo todo.

Trató de buscar las llaves con una mano mientras trataba de sostener las bolsas del supermercado con el otro brazo sin que se cayeran. Cuando abrió la puerta, se fijó que pudo haberlas dejado en el suelo. _"Bloody Hell…" _Pero bueno, no importa.

Entró y dejó las bolsas en el suelo, cerró la puerta, pero se congeló cuando escuchó _esa _voz:

-_Arthu~r_-era una voz conocida, algo diferente. Era la voz de…

-¿Emily?-llamó extrañado Arthur, tratando de seguir su voz.- ¿Emily?-empezó a reírse-Creí que llegarías a la… noche.

Se cortó al verla. Rímel negro, orejas de conejo (blancas, negras en el interior) sobre su cabello rubio, y un mini vestido negro escotado y sin mangas que le llegaba a mitad del muslo (y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación). Sentada con los pies arriba del sofá (zapatos negros de taco alto), comiendo una… ¿zanahoria?

-Hola, Arti-saludó alegre, guiñándole un ojo.

El inglés no reaccionaba.

-Yo… yo…

La estadounidense se paró de lo más normal, hacia Arthur.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Emily como si nada, como si anduviera de lo más _normal._

-Na-nada, te ves _se_…-…xy, tragó saliva sin completar la palabra-_se_… nota que te ves linda.

Sonrió. Entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Arthur, el inglés se sonrojó.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-le preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en la frente de la muchacha para contemplar sus ojos azules.

Emily negó con la cabeza y lo besó, Arthur casi se ahoga con ese beso tan apasionado. La abraza entre sus brazos, el inglés se separa para tomar aire.

-¿Y si hacemos algo?-preguntó Emily pícaramente. Sí, era oficial. Se le estaba insinuando, a Arthur eso le gustaba.-Ni tus hadas se enteraran-y se fijó en un punto de la nada, Arthur se dio vuelta, y vio a sus hadas revoloteando con caras de confundidas. Sus hadas… ¡Sus hadas! ¡Emily nunca había visto a sus hadas! Ni creía en ellas, ¿Entonces quién…? Se fijó en sus ojos azules, brillaban, pero eran diferentes de alguna forma.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó serio Arthur, su sonrisa se había desvanecido de su rostro, y su deseo también.

Emily no le prestó atención y se acercó a besarlo, hasta que sintió que le tiraban de una de sus orejas de conejo. Arthur se fijó en su expresión: era como si le tiraran del pelo, completamente pegadas a su cabeza.

-No tengo idea qué seas, pero no eres Emily.

-Arthur, Arthur…-rogaba _Emily_-M-me duele…-su voz, se asemejaba si la estuvieran penetrando… _Lista, muy lista, _pensó el inglés. Tenía que alejarse de esos pensamientos, _ella, _fuera lo que fuera, solo lo quería provocar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy parte de tu imaginación, Arthur, con lo mejor de tus "revistas", claro…- _la estadounidense _se alejó de él, se sentó sobre la mesita del salón, cruzando una pierna con la otra.

Inglaterra sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

-Mi novia Emily-le espetó bien claro el nombre de su novia, dando alusión de que la que estaba en frente suyo solo era… ¿Y qué era? ¿Algo parecido a su novia pero más sexy?_-…_va a llegar en cualquier momento. Así que…-se cortó al verle las piernas descubiertas-… solo vete ¿Sí?

-No-respondió sencillamente _Emily. _Tal vez no fuera la Emily de verdad, pero era igual de terca que ella.

Arthur la tomó de la muñeca suavemente (lo más suave que pudo para poder pararla) y la llevó arrastrando hasta la puerta. La sacó de la casa y cerró la puerta.

-Uf, menos mal…

-Que feito, Arthur, que feito-el inglés, aterrado, se dio la vuelta. Vio ante sus propios ojos a _Emily _sentada en las escaleras, hojeando sus revistas porno-Así que ocultas tus revistas porno debajo de la escalera, pensé que solo las guardabas en tu cuartucho de hechizos…

-Ándate de aquí-Arthur le quitó las revistas, y las lanzó lejos.

-No-_Emily _cruzó los brazos, como berrinche. Se veía tan linda~ ¡No caigas, Arthur!

"_¡Shit!, que es insistente. Igual que Frog…" _Y se le encendió el bombillo.

Sí podía ignorar a Francis y sus quejas, y sus ruegos, y sus discursos de "_amour"…_ ¿Por qué no con su novi... seudo-_Emily?_

-Está bien-Arthur fingió rendirse, y le dio la espalda-Quédate si quieres… me haré un té.

Y así quedó _Emily_, con sus caídas orejas de conejo y su pose de reproche.

-Ya volverá…-decía ella.

* * *

Pasó harto tiempo, y Arthur tomaba tranquilo otra taza de té, esperando a que llegara Emily (la verdadera Emily). Sabía que _ella _andaba merodeando por ahí con sus orejas de conejo. Ahora, estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de hechizos. Se había enterado por sus hadas que _Emily _había salido de su caldero por tirar una revista playboy… _Los efectos de hechizos experimentales duran como doce horas_, leyó. Solo quedaban como una y media. Ahora estaba más tranquilo, y sabía que al menos ya no lo molestaba…

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, llegó _Emily_. Y se sentó en el sofá, viendo como Arthur tomaba té en su mesita. Se sentó con una pierna cruzada, si el vestido fuera un poco más corto, se le vería la ropa interior.

-Y… ¿Estarás así todo el día esperando a tu novia?-preguntó aburrida _Emily_.

Arthur solo asintió mientras seguía leyendo. _Emily _actuaba igual que la original: los mismos gestos, las mismas expresiones, las mismas reacciones, solo que más… ¿candente?

Silencio incomodo. La estadounidense con orejas de conejo estaba perdiendo.

-¿Cómo ella puede ser tan aburrida…?

-No la llames así-espetó el inglés- solo es más decente que tú.

-Aburrida~-canturreó, parándose detrás de él-Con razón tienes montones de revistas porno…

Arthur se paró, y la arrinconó a la pared.

-Escúchame bien. ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de ella!

-¿Quieres que no hable mal de ella sabiendo lo que estás a punto de hacer?

-¡¿What?! ¡¿Hacer qué…?!-y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de _Emily. _Arthur quedó por unos segundos, estático y sin reaccionar. Pero luego… cayó. Sencillamente quedó embriagado por el parecido que tenía con su novia. _Era su novia…_ de una manera diferente.

_Ella _se apoyó en la pared y la siguió besando, acorralándola entre sus brazos. Un éxtasis lo envolvía, un deseo no consumido. No pensaba que su novia iba a llegar, no pensaba que la chica que estaba besando iba a desaparecer. En ese momento, su cerebro se había ido junto con su razonamiento.

¡No! ¡Tenía que parar! ¿Entonces por qué se la estaba llevando a su habitación? ¡Shit!

Arthur (algo brusco, pero igual con cuidado), la empujó a la cama. Se veía tan frágil y tierna con esas orejas encorvadas, tendida en su cama…

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de _Emily_.

Se acercó con cuidado, llegando hasta sus labios. Arthur ya sentía sus pantalones apretados.

Le empezó a morder el cuello, ella lanzaba quejidos a su oreja mientras murmuraba su nombre. Arthur miró de reojo las orejas de conejo: parecían como de peluche, falsas, pero estaban adheridas al pelo. El inglés se acomodó y le mordió una oreja de conejo. _Emily _soltó un quejido.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-B-bien…

Regresó a sus labios, _la joven _le sacó la chaqueta y la lanzó lejos. Arthur bajaba más hacia el escote…

_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

El inglés no prestó atención, la levantó un poco para desabrocharle el cierre del vestido, mientras _Emily _seguía soltando quejidos…

_-_¿Arthur?-preguntó una voz desde afuera, se seguían escuchando los golpes en la puerta-¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Esa voz…

Y ahí fue cuando Arthur sintió como el mundo se desmoronaba. ¡Era Emily!

-Quédate-le susurró _Emily _tomando el rostro del inglés con ambas manos.-Por favor...

Pero Arthur Kirkland se paró, sin prestarle atención. Ya había hecho más que suficiente. ¿Cómo podría abrirle la puerta a su novia y mentirle?

-¡Arthur!-exclamó alegre Emily F. Jones. _La verdadera Emily F. Jones... _Ella se abalanzó y lo abrazó del cuello, intentando de que no se cayeran las bolsas que traía en la mano.

-Ho-hola, Emily...-saludó nervioso el inglés, este solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Lamento lo de anoche, pero mis padres estaban en casa... ¿Sin rincores?

Arthur no escuchaba sus palabras, solo pensaba que estaría haciendo la _conejita _dentro de su cuarto.

-Arthur...-volvió a llamarlo Emily

-¿Ah, qué?-preguntó distraído.

-¿Sin rincores?

-S-sin rincores-trató de lucir una sonrisa, aunque no le salía muy bien.

-¡Great!-la estadounidense se abalanzó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.-Te traje unas cosas. Se que te gusta mucho la música, así que te compre unos discos a ver que tal... Iré a dejartelos en tu cuarto y luego los vemos...-respondió sonriente, subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Emily!-exclamó el inglés, la estadounidense le dirigió una cara rara-Y-yo, y-yo... no es necesario, yo las dejó.

-Tonterías-decía Emily siguiendo su camino-Siempre eres tan caballero conmigo-ella estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta, Arthur la detuvo.

-Antes... te quería decir una cosa.

-Okey...-decía poco convencida-Te escuchó.

-Quería decirte que...-Arthur toma ambas manos y las acaricia, acercandose a Emily- que te amo, y tú lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Emily brillaban, ella solo alcanzó a asentir.

-...Y-y que nada, pero nada lo cambiara. Pase lo que pase...-tragó saliva-solo quiero que lo sepas.

-Gracias-Emily le dió un beso en los labios-y me alegra que lo digas. Y aunque es raro que te baje lo cursi aún siendo un caballero. Vamos abajo-Arthur ya estaba esperanzado-pero primero dejame dejarte esto...

-¡Espera!-Arthur trató de adelantarse, y al entrar a su cuarto, vió que no había nadie. Lo único que estaba fuera de su lugar era el cubrecama, que estaba muy arrugado; y su chaqueta botada en el suelo.

-Guau... Es la primera vez que te veo tan desordenado-se rió sarcástica Emily, Arthur frunció el entrecejo por el comentario-No te preocupes-ella fue a acariciarle una mejilla a su novio-es normal.

Arthur miró confundido, así que revisó la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche sin que su novia se fijara: las ocho. Doce horas justo. Suspiró aliviado.

-Solo una pregunta-Emily se agachó, como si recogiera algo-¿Por qué tienes una revista playboy acá?

El inglés se dió la vuelta y vió como Emily sostenía la revista playboy que había caido al caldero del borde superior., oscilando a punto de caerse.

-Eh...

La vió por un segundo disfrazada de playboy y con orejas de conejo. _"Hola, Arthur..."_, le decía

-¿Eh?

Se resfregó los ojos, y allí estaba Emily completamente normal y algo enojada. Solo había sido su imaginación.

-Olvidalo-respondió rendida la estadounidense-¿Vamos a comer?

Arthur asintió.

Por el momento, todavía no perdía la esperanza de ver disfrazada a la verdadera Emily de _conejita_.

.

* * *

**C/A: **No tengo idea que es esto. Lo reitero.

Se me había ocurrido esto hace varios días, pero no lo terminaba nunca. ¡Y al fin lo logré!

Al principio pense en un lemon, pero no se hacerlos muy bien. No tengo creatividad para hacer derrames nasales. También pense en que Emily de verdad estuviera disfrazada pero no me lo imagine.

Pobre Arthur... ¡Pero no le seas infiel a Emily! Te vigilo...

Bien, espero que les guste :D

Estoy feliz de haber públicado algo. ¡Viva!

Saludos!

**Reviews? O... solo quieren matarme (con educación).**


End file.
